Changes
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Changes" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, Sofia and Lucinda find themselves in an alternate universe Enchancia where they encounter an evil Queen Sofia.


Changes - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Changes**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and takes place seven months after "New Beginnings".

**Chapter One**

At Enchancia Castle, it was a sunny morning. Inside the castle, an eighteen-year-old Sofia and an eighteen-year-old Lucinda were in their rooms getting ready for school at Royal Prep. This was their last year at Royal Prep, and they were in the final stretch with only two months to go. A teenage Amber and a teenage James had already graduated from Royal Prep the previous school year.

Sofia and Lucinda, after getting ready, left their rooms. Before long, the two met each other in the castle courtyard.

"Good morning, Lucy" Sofia greeted.

"Good morning, Sof" Lucinda greeted.

"Today's Thursday, so we'll be together first period" Sofia remarked.

"I know" Lucinda smiled. "I so look forward to Professor Nigel's fish and game class. I love the outdoors".

"As do I" Sofia smiled back. "And I'm glad Nigel's the teacher. He has this way of making the class come alive".

"He does indeed" Lucinda replied.

At that moment, Sofia and Lucinda's carriage pulled up. The two climbed aboard the carriage, and then the carriage and it's flying horses took flight. Soon, Sofia and Lucinda arrived at Royal Prep.

At Royal Prep, Sofia and Lucinda went straight to Professor Nigel's fish and game class. As the two entered the outdoor area where the class was held, they noticed two older teenage boys who had already arrived. The two older teenage boys were Prince Karl of the Kingdon of Mornera, and Prince Merrick of the Kingdom of Ladarvia. Karl and Merrick smiled when Sofia and Lucinda entered the outdoor area. Sofia and Lucinda smiled back at Karl and Merrick.

A few months ago, Sofia had met Karl, and the two started dating. A short while later, Lucinda had met Merrick, and they started dating. Sofia and Karl had since become a regular couple, and Lucinda and Merrick had become a regular couple as well.

At the outdoor area where the class was held, Sofia and Karl stood together, and Lucinda and Merrick stood together. In a few minutes, Nigel arrived.

"Good morning, class" Nigel greeted in an upbeat tone. "Let's say we get started".

Meanwhile, back at Enchancia Castle, Queen Miranda and another woman were sitting in the garden gazebo. The woman was Serafina, Miranda's older sister.

"Sofia and Lucinda are going to be so pleased to see you, Serafina" Miranda smiled

"I'm so looking forward to seeing them again" Serafina smiled back. "So? How are they doing?".

"They are growing up fast" Miranda replied. "And they have boyfriends now".

"Tell me about them, Miranda" Serafina said.

"Sofia is dating Prince Karl of Mornera" Miranda started. "Karl is a nice young man, and he thinks the world of Sofia. And Lucinda is dating Prince Merrick of Ladarvia. Merrick is also a nice young man, and he thinks the world of Lucinda."

Serafina smiled.

At that moment, a teenage Amber and a teenage James arrived.

"Baileywick told us the two of you were out here" James smiled.

"Please, you two, sit down" Miranda smiled.

Miranda, Serafina, Amber, and James spent the morning having a pleasant conversation.

That afternoon, Sofia and Lucinda arrived back at Enchancia Castle after spending the day at Royal Prep. As Sofia and Lucinda stepped off of their carriage, Miranda walked up.

"Have a good day, you two?" Miranda asked with a smile.

"It was a very good day" Sofia smiled.

"It went quite well" Lucinda smiled.

"I have a surprise for you two" Miranda smiled as she motioned for somebody to come out.

From out of a nearby door, Serafina started walking over.

"Aunt Serafina!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed with happiness as they raced over to Serafina. The three then hugged for a few moments.

"How are my two precious angels?" Serafina asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"We're doing fine" Lucinda smiled.

"It's so good to see you" Sofia smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, Serafina, and Miranda walked into the castle. Early that evening, the royal family and Serafina enjoyed a fine supper and had a pleasant conversation. After supper, Sofia and Lucinda went up to Sofia's room to relax and talk.

At that same time, in a very different Enchancia Castle located in an alternate universe, an evil eighteen-year-old Queen Sofia sat on her thrown in the castle thrown room.

"Where is that stupid sister of mine?" evil Sofia thought to herself.

In a few moments, a teenage Princess Amber walked into the throne room.

"Well" evil Sofia sneered. "That took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry, my Queen" Amber said in a scared and quiet voice.

"I should think so!" evil Sofia snapped. "But now, I have something to discuss with you".

"What, my Queen?" Amber asked in a quiet and respectful tone.

"Don't play innocent with me!" evil Sofia yelled. "I know what you've been up to! You've been plotting with the resistance against me!"

"Why would I do that, my Queen?" Amber asked, trembling.

"Why indeed?" evil Sofia sneered. "Afterall, I think you would have learned something when I had Mother, Father, and James executed. I think you would have learned when I had Cedric executed when he reneged on his deal with me. And I think you would have learned when I had that witch Lucinda executed for leading the resistance. Nobody crosses me and lives to tell the tale!"

"What makes you think I'm aiding the resistance, my Queen?" Amber asked, still trembling.

"Enough!" evil Sofia shouted. "I've been told of your activities! I know you've been plotting against me! This is the thanks I get for sparing your sorry life! Time for you to die!"

Amber suddently found some inner strength as evil Sofia pointed her wand at Amber.

"Long live the resistance!" Amber shouted. "You can kill me, but you can't kill all of us!"

"You'll do for starters!" evil Sofia snapped. Evil Sofia's amulet then started glowing very brightly.

Back in our universe, Sofia and Lucinda were in Sofia's room when their amulets started glowing very brightly.

"We're being summoned!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Wands at the ready!" Lucinda exclaimed.

With that, Sofia and Lucinda disappeared from Sofia's room.

At that same moment, in the alternate universe, evil Sofia had just pointed her wand at Amber when two young women appeared out of nowhere - Sofia and Lucinda from our universe. The two then pointed their wands at evil Sofia and fired. The blast from Sofia and Lucinda's wands knocked evil Sofia to the floor. Suddently, Sofia and Lucinda heard a bunch of guards rushing toward the throne room.

"I think we've worn out our welcome here" Sofia said.

"Time we were leaving" Lucinda added.

Sofia and Lucinda ran over to Amber. Sofia grabbed one of Amber's arms, and Lucinda grabbed Amber's other arm. As the guards burst into the throne room, Sofia activated her wand. Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber then disappeared in a gray puff of smoke.

One of the guards helped evil Sofia to her feet.

"Sound the alert!" evil Sofia commanded. "We have intruders in Enchancia! One could practically be my twin, and the other is that damned Lucinda who apparently survived somehow! And they took that traitorous sister of mine with them!"

"We'll get on it immediately, my Queen" one of the guards responded.

As the guards left, evil Sofia found herself alone in the throne room. Evil Sofia then held her amulet and looked at it.

"What are you up to?" evil Sofia demanded.

"Well, after all these years you finally decide to talk to me?" a female voice asked.

Evil Sofia stared in disbelief at her amulet. It had never spoken to her before.

"What are you up to?!" evil Sofia repeated in an even more demanding tone.

"How quickly you forget" evil Sofia's amulet started. "With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse. Consider yourself coursed, my Queen".

Evil Sofia clutched her amulet. "Just remember that your mine! Summon whoever you damn well please - it won't make a bit of difference!".

Evil Sofia's amulet did not answer. Evil Sofia then stormed out of the throne room.

**Chapter Two**

Sofia and Lucinda from our universe, along with Amber, suddently appeared in the middle of the alternate universe's Peppertree Forest. Amber then stepped away from Sofia and Lucinda in fright.

"Who are you?" Amber asked in a scared way.

"Don't be frightened, Amber" Sofia said in a reassuring way. "We're friends come here to help. We come from a alternate universe where Enchancia is a good, decent place."

"I don't have time for fairy tales" Amber scoffed.

"It's true, Amber" Lucinda started. "The Lucinda in this universe was executed. If that's the case, then how could any Lucinda stand here right now unless we were telling you the truth?"

Amber thought for a moment. She had been forced to witness Lucinda's execution, and Lucinda had died. And now Lucinda was back. But Lucinda had died. "These two just might be making some kind of crazy sense" Amber thought to herself.

"Okay" Amber started. "I'll admit, you make a good arguement. But how did you two get here?"

"Now that's the salt in the wound" Sofia said. "Your Sofia's amulet summoned us. It's obviously turning against her".

"My God!" Amber exclaimed. "If that's true, we might just have a chance to end this evil once and for all. But who are you two, really?"

"I'm Princess Sofia Milledtion"Sofia answered. "And this is my sister, Princess Lucinda Milledtion".

"Your ... sisters?" Amber asked. "How is that posssible?"

"When I was fourteen, my birth parents were killed when a mysterious illness spread across Enchancia" Lucinda explained. "I was already very good friends with Sofia and the royal family. King Roland and Queen Miranda adopted me and made me part of the royal family".

"In your universe, are my parents and brother still alive?" Amber wanted to know.

"Yes, they are" Sofia started. "Alive and well".

Amber smiled.

At that moment, from a distance away, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber heard some guards slowly approaching.

"Come on" Lucinda said. "We have to get out of here".

"Is there anyplace that's safe?" Sofia asked Amber.

"The forest near Wendarby" Amber answered.

"That's a bit far to wand ourselves there in one try" Lucinda pointed out.

"Then we'll have to take it in steps" Sofia said. "But, in any case, we'll have to leave before those guards show up".

"Amber" Lucinda started. "Hold onto us".

Amber stood between Sofia and Lucinda. Amber then held onto Sofia and Lucinda's arms. Lucinda activated her wand, and the three disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

In a few minutes, some of the guards from the castle showed up where Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber had been.

"I'd swear there were people here" one of the guards said.

"Keep searching" another guard ordered. "They have to be here somewhere".

Meanwhile, after a number of wand generated trips, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber finally made it to the outskirts of the forest near Wendarby. It was now early morning.

"You've better let me go in and find the resistance by myself" Amber suggested to Sofia and Lucinda. "I'll have to explain to them what's going on, and who the two of you are".

"Agreed" Sofia said.

Sofia and Lucinda watched Amber walk into the forest.

"I'm not crazy about just standing here, Sof" Lucinda said to Sofia.

"I know what you mean, Lucy" Sofia replied to Lucinda. "But I can understand Amber being cautious. And, I could easily be mistaken for Queen Sofia. Better to let Amber smooth things over with the resistance first".

After about two hours, Amber returned from the forest with some men. The men were warlocks who were members of the resistance.

"They want you to come with them" Amber said to Sofia and Lucinda. "But you should know they are not completely convinced about who you are".

"Understood" Sofia said.

One of the warlocks then walked up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Come with us" the warlock said to Sofia and Lucinda. "And keep your hands at your sides".

Everybody then walked into the forest. Before long, they reached a very huge tree stump. One of the warlocks pulled out his wand, pointed it at the tree stump, and the tree stump disappeared to reveil stairs that led underground.

"Down there" one of the warlocks directed Sofia and Lucinda.

Everybody walked down the stairs. Once everybody was at the bottom of the stairs, one of the warlocks pointed his wand at the top of the stairs, and the tree stump reappeared to cover the stairs. Everybody then continued down an underground passage. After a few minutes, everybody entered a large underground room.

"Wait here" one of the warlocks directed Sofia and Lucinda.

Amber then walked over to Sofia and Lucinda. "They have a very power seer" Amber started. "They'll use her to verify who you are".

"Come over here" another of the warlocks directed Sofia and Lucinda.

The crowd parted to reveil a woman sitting at a table with a crystal ball. The woman was the alternate universe's version of Madam Ubetcha. Sofia smiled. Sofia knew if anybody could confirm her and Lucinda's identities, Madam Ubetcha could.

"Crystal ball, tell me truly" Madam Ubetcha started. "Who are these two young ladies?"

Madam Ubetcha stared deeply into her crystal ball. A series of images flashed before Madam Ubetcha's eyes. "They speak the truth" Madam Ubetcha announced. "They are who they say they are".

Everybody in the room relaxed at that point as one of the warlocks walked up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"I'm sorry we had to put you through that" the warlock said to Sofia and Lucinda. "But we had to be sure you were telling the truth".

"We understand" Sofia smiled.

"I'm Ewan Korveck" the warlock said to Sofia. "And My God! Your the spitting image of Queen Sofia". Ewan then turned to Lucinda. "And your the spitting image of Lucinda Magwin".

**Chapter Three**

That evening at Enchancia Castle in the alternate universe, evil Sofia paced back and fourth in her throne room as a guard entered.

"Still no sign of the intruders, my Queen" the guard reported.

"Keep searching!" evil Sofia snapped. "I want them found! Need I remind you how I punish those who fail me?"

"We'll keep searching, my Queen" the guard said. The guard then left the room.

"Keep it together, Sofia" evil Sofia thought to herself. "You haven't come this far only to concede defeat now".

Unknown to evil Sofia, her amulet was hatching a plan of it's own. Evil Sofia's amulet was indeed turning against her. As evil Sofia lay sleeping in bed that night, evil Sofia's amulet quietly established a telepathic connection with good Sofia and her amulet.

At that same moment, in the underground area beneath the forest near Wendarby, the Sofia from our universe started sensing a power comming from her amulet.

"I'm getting something" Sofia announced to those gathered around her. Sofia then clutched her amulet and established a telepathic link. Soon, evil Sofia's amulet spoke through Sofia from our universe.

"I am Queen Sofia's amulet" a female voice spoke through Sofia. "Queen Sofia has used her powers for evil, and I cannot stand by and allow this to continue. Queen Sofia is very frightened inside, frightened that her reign is comming to an end. She is unsteady at this point, and an attack by the resistance may completely take her off guard. This may be your one chance to attack and suceed. Good luck to you all".

"Are you alright, Sof?" Lucinda asked Sofia in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm fine, Lucy" Sofia answered.

"My God!" Ewan exclaimed. "The Queen's amulet has turned against her. This may be the opportunity we've been looking for".

"We'll need a plan" Lucinda pointed out.

"But what?" Sofia asked out loud.

"We may be able to help" a familiar female voice said. Sofia turned to see a teenage alternate universe version of Jade. Behind Jade was a teenage alternate universe version of Ruby.

"Jade! Ruby!" Sofia exclaimed in happiness.

The three hugged each other for a few moments.

"I take it you know us in your universe?" Jade asked Sofia.

"The three of us are best friends" Sofia smiled.

"Queen Sofia, Jade, and I are best friends in this universe ... or so Queen Sofia believes" Ruby started. "But we secretely work with the resistance. Over the years, Queen Sofia has become more and more evil. When she had her parents and her brother executed, then had Lucinda executed, that was the last straw for us. We knew we had to do something".

"We can tell Queen Sofia we've found out that the resistance is massing at a location of your choosing" Jade said. "She'll believe us. And when she sends a lot of her guards to go round up the resistance, the resistance can mount a surprise attack on Enchancia Castle. It will take Queen Sofia and what's left of the guards completely off guard".

"Sounds like a plan" Ewan said.

The next afternoon, Jade and Ruby raced into Enchancia Castle.

"Queen Sofia" Jade started. "We have news about the resistance".

"Finally!" evil Sofia exclaimed with glee. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Our sources tell us that the resistance has gathered in the Josar Forest" Ruby reported. "They are planning to attack the castle, my Queen".

"We'll see about that!" evil Sofia exclaimed.

Within minutes, a huge number of castle guards stormed out of Enchancia Castle heading toward the Josar Forest. The resistance was watching from a safe distance.

"Predictable, isn't she?" Amber mocked.

"All resistance members, prepare to attack!" Ewan ordered.

The resistance waited until the huge number of guards were well away from the castle.

"Attack!" Ewan ordered.

Before the remaining guards at the castle knew what was happening, the resistance started attacking.

"What's that?!" evil Sofia demanded to know. Evil Sofia then ran to the throne room window, and discovered the castle was under attack. Evil Sofia then quickly turned back to Jade and Ruby.

"You damned traitors!" evil Sofia shouted at Jade and Ruby. "And you know what happens to traitors!"

"Your finished, Sofia!" Jade yelled back. "Surrender now!"

"The hell I will!" evil Sofia shouted back as she pointed her wand at Jade and Ruby.

As evil Sofia was getting ready to fire her wand at Jade and Ruby, a huge puff of gray smoke appeared between evil Sofia and Jade and Ruby. Out of the smoke emerged Amber, good Sofia, Lucinda, an alternate universe version of Miss Flora, an alternate universe version of Miss Fauna, and an alternate universe version of Miss Merryweather.

"Hello, sister dear" Amber mocked at evil Sofia.

"Well!" evil Sofia exclaimed. "I guess I get to kill you afterall!"

Amber produced a wand. "Your not the only one in the family with powers!" Amber yelled at evil Sofia.

With that, Amber, good Sofia, Lucinda, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather all fired their wands at evil Sofia.

"Fools!" evil Sofia shouted as she protected herself with a magical force field. "You think I'd let rabble like you come in here and defeat me? I have powers beyond your wildest dreams!"

Amber, good Sofia, Lucinda, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather continued to fire their wands at evil Sofia, but evil Sofia's magical force field was holding firm.

"We can't give up!" Miss Fauna exclaimed.

"Keep firing!" good Sofia ordered. "We have to win!".

Suddently, evil Sofia's amulet started to glow brightly, then disappeared from around evil Sofia's neck. The amulet then reappeared ... around Amber's neck. Evil Sofia's magical force field then dropped.

"What's happening?!" evil Sofia demanded to know.

"Your amulet has rejected you!" good Sofia yelled. "Surrender!".

"Never!" evil Sofia yelled back. Evil Sofia then raised her wand ... and nothing happened.

"What?!" evil Sofia exclaimed in shock.

"Not only has your amulet rejected you, but it's also stripped you of your powers!" Lucinda yelled at evil Sofia.

"As a Princess of Enchancia, I'm placing you under arrest for crimes against Enchancia" Amber said to evil Sofia.

At that point, the resistance burst through the throne room doors. Evil Sofia acted like a trapped animal, not knowing what to do. Suddently, evil Sofia spotted the throne room window and ran toward it.

"Stop her!" Amber ordered.

Before anybody could respond, evil Sofia crashed through the window and fell to the ground below. Amber quickly ran to the window and looked down, only to see evil Sofia lying on the ground. Evil Sofia was not moving.

A male resistance member was kneeling over evil Sofia's body. "She's dead!" he called up to Amber.

Amber stepped away from the window. "It's over!" Amber said with tears forming in her eyes. "It's finally over! Light has returned to our beloved Enchancia".

Jade and Ruby walked over to Amber and comforted Amber. Everybody then walked outside. By that time, the huge number of guards who had left the castle for the Josar Forest had returned. Upon discovering that evil Sofia was dead, the returning guards threw down their swords and kneeled. Suddently, all of them chanted in unison "Long live Queen Amber! Long live Queen Amber!".

Good Sofia walked over to Amber. "There were as scared of your sister as everybody else was. They now serve you, willingly".

The Captain of the guard walked up to Amber. "What are your orders, my Queen?" he asked.

"All political prisoners are to be released immediately" Amber ordered. "And all remaining criminal cases are to be reveiwed immediately".

"Yes, my Queen" the Captain of the guard answered as walked away to carry out Amber's orders.

Good Sofia and Lucinda's amulets then started to glow.

"Guess that's our cue to leave" good Sofia said to Amber.

"Thank you so much" Amber said as she hugged good Sofia. "Thank you both very much for helping to bring light back to Enchancia".

"Your very welcome" Lucinda smiled.

"You now wear your universe's Amulet of Avalor" good Sofia said to Amber. "It will automatically summon a Princess anytime you need help. It will give you other gifts as well as time goes by, based on what good deeds you perform. You should know that there is also a sister amulet to your amulet - the Amulet of Tlara. It has the same abilities as your amulet. I'm sure in time that amulet will show up".

Good Sofia then walked over to Lucinda. In a moment, Sofia and Lucinda disappeared.

**Chapter Four**

Back in our universe, Sofia and Lucinda reappeared in Sofia's room in Enchancia Castle. The two of them looked at a nearby clock and noticed that only a few minutes had passed.

"Interesting how our amulets bend time like that, Sof" Lucinda remarked.

Sofia nodded her head in agreement.

"Ah!" a woman's voice said from behind Sofia and Lucinda. "Your back".

Sofia and Lucinda turned around to see Serafina standing at the door. The two smiled at Serafina.

"We were called away for a few minutes" Sofia said to Serafina.

"Amulet related business" Lucinda added.

"You two are amazing young women" Serafina smiled. "But, right now, I have something for you".

Serafina then handed Sofia and Lucinda a small velvet bag. "It's the Gem of Oreel. I'll leave it in your capable hands so your may get it to Warehouse Ten whenever your able".

Warehouse Ten was the latest in a line of warehouses that had existed over the ages which stored a variety of paranormal artifacts. Warehouse Ten was located at a secret location within Enchancia, and it's existance was only known to a select group of people known as Regents. Sofia and Lucinda were Regents, along with Serafina. Nobody else in the Enchancia royal family knew about Warehouse Ten. In fact, Warehouse Ten was so secret that not even the Ministry of Magic knew about it. The reason for such secrecy was simple - if any of the artifacts in Warehouse Ten were to fall into the wrong hands, the results could be disastrous.

"Thank you" Sofia said as Serafina handed the small velvet bag with the Gem of Oreel inside to Sofia. Sofia then walked over to one of her bedroom walls. Sofia waved her wand at the wall and said "compartmenta opnica reveilica". A compartment in the wall suddently appeared. Sofia placed the small velvet bag containing the Gem of Oreel in the compartment, raised her wand again, and said "compartmenta closenica disappeara". The compartment in the wall then disappeared. If anybody were to touch that part of the wall, all they would feel is a solid wall.

Lucinda turned to Serafina. "Anything special we should know about that artifact?"

"It's not a dangerous artifact with dark powers" Serafina answered. "But it does have the potential of being misused if it fell into the wrong hands. It allows the user to become invisible when holding it. A thief, or an assassin, could misuse it".

"We'll get it to Warehouse Ten on Saturday" Sofia said.

Back at the alternate universe Enchancia Castle, a now Queen Amber sat in the royal study when a woman knocked on the door.

"Enter" Amber invited.

The woman walked in. "My Queen" the woman started. "She's here". The woman then motioned somebody to come in. Through the door walked a twelve-year-old Cayley Vanoor. The woman then left the room.

Amber got up, quickly walked over to Cayley, and hugged her.

"Is it true, Amber?" Cayley asked. "Is it over?"

"Yes, Cayley" Amber smiled. "The nightmare has ended. And now, I have something I very much want to discuss with you".

"What, Amber?" Cayley asked.

"Your parents were killed by my sister's hand" Amber started. "I am so sorry about that, sorrier than words could ever say. And I know you have no other family. If I could bring your parents back, I would in a second. But sadly, I don't have that power. But I do have the power to do something else. I can become your guardian, Cayley. You would live here with me. It would give you a home ... and love".

Cayley hugged Amber. "You would do that for me?"

"In a second, sweetheart" Amber answered. "In a second".

"Thank you" Cayley said as tears of happiness filled Cayley's eyes.

"This comes with something else, Cayley" Amber said.

"What?" Cayley asked.

"Not only would I become your guardian" Amber started. "I would also grant onto you the title of Princess. You would become Princess Cayley Vanoor - a Princess of Enchancia".

"But I couldn't" Cayley started. "I'm not deserving ..."

"You are so very deserving of this" Amber started. "You are so very deserving of this ... and so much more. Please accept this, precious one. I so want to be your guardian, and to have you as a Princess. I offer you these things out of love".

"Then I accept" Cayley said as she hugged Amber.

At that moment, Amber's Amulet of Avalor started glowing very brightly. Suddently, an amulet appeared around Cayley's neck - the alternate universe's Amulet of Tlara. Amber's Amulet of Avalor then returned to normal.

"Well, would you look at that?" Amber smiled. "Looks like we're both blessed".

Standing in the doorway at that moment was Jade and Ruby. The two had kept silent until now, not wanting to disturb such a tender moment between Amber and Cayley. Amber then looked to see Jade and Ruby standing there.

"Yes?" Amber smiled.

"You wanted to be told when Baileywick arrived" Jade said. "He was just released from political lockup".

"Please, send him in" Amber urged.

Baileywick walked in, and Amber raced over to him. The two hugged for the longest time.

"Please, everybody" Amber started. "Have a seat".

Amber, Cayley, Jade, Ruby, and Baileywick sat down.

"I'm going to be honest" Amber started. "I'm in a bit over my head here. I'm going to need all the help I can get to fix the damage caused by my sister".

"You can count on our support" Baileywick said.

"What I want to do is to appoint the four of you as my advisors" Amber said. "As we begin the long process of fixing the damage caused by my sister, I would like ideas, no matter how big, no matter how small. Also, if there is anything I can do better, I would like to know that as well".

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we would be honored to help in any way we can" Jade said.

Cayley, Ruby, and Baileywick nodded in agreement.

As the years went by, Queen Amber became known as a kind and just ruler. Amber also made it her business to walk among her people on a regular basis. Amber was not only a much beloved Queen, but was also a much beloved friend to those in Enchancia. In time, Cayley became Queen and followed in Amber's footsteps, becomming a much beloved Queen herself.

**Chapter Five**

Back in our universe, two months had passed. At Royal Prep, it was graduation day. Each of the senior class waited their turn to be called up to receive their diploma. Soon, it was Sofia and Lucinda's turn.

"Princess Lucinda Chloe Magwin Milledtion" Miss Flora called out. Lucinda walked up on stage. Miss Flora then continued speaking. "It is my honor to award Princess Lucinda Chloe Magwin Milledtion with a Royal Prep diploma in Sorcery". Everybody in the audience clapped as Lucinda accepted the diploma.

Next, it was Sofia's turn.

"Princess Sofia Amanda Balthazar Milledtion" Miss Flora called out. Sofia walked up on stage. Miss Flora then continued. "It is my honor to award Princess Sofia Amanda Balthazar Milledtion with a Royal Prep diploma in Sorcery". Everybody in the audience clapped as Sofia accepted the diploma.

After the graduation ceremony, Sofia and Lucinda walked over to where their family was.

"We're so proud of the two of you" King Roland said to Sofia and Lucinda.

Queen Miranda, and Serafina, walked over to Sofia and Lucinda and congratulated Sofia and Lucinda on their graduation. Sofia then walked over to where her birth father, Birk Balthazar, was standing. Sofia and Birk hugged.

"I'm so proud of you, Sofia" Birk smiled.

As Lucinda watched the happy exchange between Sofia and Birk, Lucinda noticed something out of the corner of her eye. As Lucinda looked closer, she noticed it was the spirits of her birth parents who were smiling at Lucinda. Lucinda then walked over to where the spirits of her birth parents were standing.

"We're so proud of you, Lucinda" the spirit of Lucinda's birth mother smiled.

"You've become a fine young woman" the spirit of Lucinda's birth father smiled.

"I love the two of you very much" Lucinda smiled.

"We love you too, Lucinda" the spirit of Lucinda's birth mother smiled.

With that, the spirits of Lucinda's birth parents disappeared. A few moments later, Miss Fauna came over.

"They love you very much" Miss Fauna commented to Lucinda.

"You saw?" Lucinda asked Miss Fauna.

"Oh yes, dear" Miss Fauna smiled. "I think it's wonderful that your birth parents found a way to come here today".

"It's a moment I'll treasure always" Lucinda smiled.

That night, at Enchancia Castle, Sofia and Lucinda were hanging out in Lucinda's room. As Queen Miranda walked by Lucinda's room, the door was open a bit, and Miranda saw Sofia and Lucinda happily talking to each other. Miranda smiled at the sight. Sofia and Lucinda had become two fine young women, and their future was bright.


End file.
